


Big Bro Doesn't Like Him

by MisaAmo



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: Asking Alexandria - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Bondage, Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaAmo/pseuds/MisaAmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in an orphanage most her life, she knows nothing about her family. Until one day her famous older brother, Andy, went to save her. Though he doesn't want her to get wrapped up with the tour, her bff, Oli, takes her any way. What she finds there will shock her and Andy forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One-It Never Ends

It was 2 o'clock when I jumped out of bed, just like every morning. Looking up at my poster full walls, and smile at the picture of me and my best friend, Oli. With him being the lead singer of BMTH, I don't get to see him often. I'm gonna text him,  
Me: Oliver Scott Sykes...hey! and send.  
Oli: Sophia Crystal Davis, why are you up so early?  
Me: I always get up this early.  
Oli: haha oh I forgot, you never sleep. So I'm coming to New York today on tour, and for the rest of it your coming with me!!!! I literally dropped my cell when I read that, I get to spend time with my bff for three months, on a bus, with the rest of the band!  
Me: AHHHHHHHH! YES! It takes him forever to reply, but when he does it says I love you girl, see you later.  
Me: Love you big bro! Then putting my phone on charge, and happily started with my morning chores. Clean room, sweep, mop, and make bed. By the time I was done it was 4:39, so I went and bathed and changed into a black pair of skinny jeans and an old Asking Alexandria shirt and went downstairs to get a waffle.   
After carefully smearing Nutella on them I took one big bite and hear," Sophia Davis, you are needed on the office...now!"  
Oh it might be Oli, so I run with my waffle in hand through the doors. I searched, but no Oli, only...Andy Sixx...  
He jumps up and hugs me,"Sophia, oh my you're alive! What happened to your hair, how old are you now, where have you..."  
"WAIT! One hi, two how do you know my name, three I dyed it, four I'm turning 18 on July 28th, and five I've been here my entire life."  
He seemed shocked, then realization hit him like a ton of bricks," I guess I should have wrote you, and explained before just showing up and expecting you to know what I'm talking about. I'm your older brother, and I'm here to take you to come and live with me."  
I smiled, there is no way this is happening, Andy is my brother, and he wants to adopt me back into the family.  
"Come on let's go get my stuff from my room...wait my name is now Sophia Crystal Biersack, this is amazing!"  
He laughed," Yes you are, now take me to your room!"  
So we ran/walked to my old bedroom, opening the door, he sees all of my posters" Nice..."  
We carefully remove them all, fold them, and set them on my bed.  
Searching for my old suit case to pack my things I hear," Girl where ya at?"  
Jumping out of the closet with my suit case in my hand I yell," In here Oli!"  
He runs in and picks me up in a big hug," Hey girly friend, whatcha doin'?"  
I laughed and Andy loudly cleared his throat," She is moving in with me, you know since she is my sister Oliver."  
Over protective much, huh?  
"Are you two dating?"  
I look at Oli and he looks at me, and we bust out laughing.  
After about a min of laughing I answer," No Oli is just my best friend ever!"  
Andy chucked in relief," Oh ok, just wondering."  
After packing up all my things, we went out to the car and loaded up my crap. Which btw, it took both Andy and Oli's car for everything to fit. Oddly enough, Oli's car was completely full, so I had to awkwardly ride with Andy to his apartment. Wow this place is huge.


	2. Chapter Two- Blessed With a Curse

"Nice Andy," I mumbled carrying one of two million bags up the stairs, looking for room 607.  
The guys laughed," There is an elevator you know, so you do not have to walk up over seven flights of stairs.  
" Thank god, I ran down there to them and waited for it to come.  
We stood there in silence, and it was really boring.  
So when the elevator got there I jumped on Oli's back and yelled," Forward, I command thee!"  
He laughed," Hun you plus your three ton boxes are giving me a work out."  
I laughed and once we got on, I got off his back, and kissed hiss cheek. Many people, think me and him are dating, but we are just friends.  
He smiled," Hun, we will be going to many places in America for this tour. It's going to be amazing!"  
My insides shake with excitement," I know this is gonna rock!"  
We finally get to Andy's apartment and it is freaking huge. I could fit probably my old closet, bath, and bedroom in here, and there would still be more space to move around in.  
We awkwardly stood there until Andy broke the silence," Follow me and I'll take you to your room, and show you your bathroom and closet."  
I nodded and did as I was told following him down a dark hallway with pictures of him as a kid, his or our family, and the band. We walked into the third door on the left, and my jaw hit the floor. My room had big grey walls with positive poster room available. On the far end of the room there is a big king size bed with purple drapes hanging from the top posts, and the dressers varry from taller than me to up to my waist height. The tops are full of pictures of a little boy and a baby girl playing in the front yard, in the pool, and sleeping together. I assumed that was Andy and myself, before they got rid of me. I giggled at the little Andy covered head to toe in snow pulling a very cold looking me in a tiny red wagon. I looked over at Andy, and ran over and gave him a big hug, that almost knocked him over. After a couple seconds I felt him hug back.  
I looked up at him and whispered," I've missed you big bro, I've missed you a lot."  
He patted my head and said," I missed you too lil sis, but your back now. So don't worry, I'll always protect you."  
I smiled and stepped back," Welp guys, if we get to unpacking now, then we should be done by tonight."  
They both nodded, and we started putting everything in it's new place. It took us in all about 3 hrs to get everything up, including my posters on the wall. After we got done we sat on the bed, and relaxed.  
"Hey Sophia", Oli spoke up," I bought you something."  
I looked over at him as he pulled a hello kitty dressed as a panda bear messager bag out from under the bed and handed it to me. I smiled and examined it, it kinda felt a lil heavy. So I opened it, and I pulled out a lap top and charger, and video recorder. I sent my new things carefully on the bed and got up to hug him.  
"Thank you so much, I love it!"  
He smiled and said," No problem girly, I hate too, but I really got to go, so I'll see you later, bye guys."  
"Bye Oli", Andy and I said together.  
I looked at Andy, who looked back at me and said," So do you want to see which one is your closet and which one is your bathroom."  
I nodded my head, and he walked over to the door by the waist high dresser.  
He opened, and said," This is your bathroom." Shutting the door, he said," The closest is the other one."  
I chuckled," Okidokie thanks."  
I glanced over at my alarm clock, which read '9:30' in bid green letters.  
"Hey Andy, I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed."  
He nodded his head, and gave me a hug," Good night and sweet dreams."  
"Good night to you too", I said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
I walked over to my dresser and got my pjs out, then went and took a quick shower. Washing my hair and body, turn off the water, and got out. Quickly dressing and got in bed, thinking about the day, from finding out I had a brother to going on tour with my bff. This was the best day ever, and with that thought I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Breathless

I woke up this morning to my phone blaring Knives and Pens, I reach over and silence it. Quickly and quietly I get up and make my bed before changing into my purple AmazingPhil shirt and white cut off shorts.  
Then went down stairs and made pancakes, but not just any pancakes Delia Smith pancakes, and some coffee. While I wait for it to brew, I take my meds, and flip my pancakes so they are a delicious golden brown color. Finally the coffee is done brewing, but it makes a really loud annoying noise. 'Ahhhh shut up', I think,' please don't wake Andy its only 4am.' I frantically look for the button, but some how, if its possibly, I make it ten times louder, FML! Some how I hear shuffling down the hall, and then Andy appears at the door, glancing from me to the clock to the coffee pot. Walking over to it and pressing the off button, which shut it up," Why the fuck are you up so early, and what the hell are you cooking?"  
I giggled a little because he sounds funny when he just wakes up.  
"Well, every morning I wake up at 2-3 o'clock to do my normal chores, making my bed, seeping the floor, ect. So when everyone else is cleaning, I can read or write poetry, and I'm making D.S. Pancakes."  
He looked confused," D.S.? What the hell is D.S.?"  
I was a little shocked, but then I remembered he was half asleep," D.S. stands for Delia Smith."  
He made a noise that sounded like," Ohhhhh..."  
As he poured himself a cup of coffee, and put some cream in it, and took a sip.  
I walked over to the stove and turn it off," Want a pancake?"  
He nodded his head, so I grabbed two plates and set them out, then getting a cup of coffee myself I sat down and enjoyed my food.  
Neither of us said a word until I finally asked," So how many bands are going on tour?"  
Hoping there would be a lot of them I know, because that would be awesome.  
He looked a little confused, but said," Well, Black Veil Brides, of course, BMTH, BOTDF, Asking Alexandria, and..."   
Right then I had a total fan girl moment and completely inturpted him," ASKING FUCKING ALEXANDRIA IS GOING! O to the M to the M to the Geez, this is awesome!"  
Laughing he said," Yes they're, so what do you want to do today."  
'Nice change of the subject there bro', I thought.  
"I wanna go to the mall, let's go to the mall", I nodded as I got up taking the dishes to the sink.  
Silence rang through the house for what seemed like forever be fore he said," Sure, let's go!"  
Yes! Time to concert/tour shop!  
" Hey Andyyyy, can I ask you something, please...", I ask, and after nodding his head I continue," can the guyyyys come please...pretty please?" He shot a warning: protective brother look," I don't know they've been busy lately.."  
Disappointment rattles my bones," Okiokie then."  
He nodded his head as in follow me, and I did, but I noticed that he left his cell phone. I did something I shouldn't have then, I sent Ashley's contact card to myself, and deleted the message.  
I got out side and in the car, where a waiting Andy sat,"Here's your phone brotha."  
Nodding he shoved it in his pocket, and backed out of the drive way. I pull my phone out, and save Ash's contact, and text him.  
Me: Hey Ash, you probably are wondering who this is, so I shall tell. I'm Andy's long lost sister, Sophia.  
Ash: Oh Hey angel  
I felt my face heat up.  
Me: Hehe, so are you busy today?  
Andy looked over at me, and I must of still been blushing, cuz he asked," Why are you blushing?" I giggled," I am not, its my makeup." Man I'm a terrible lair. Finally my phone buzzed to break the awkward moment.  
Ash: Nothing really, probably gonna hang out with Jake, why?  
Me: Cuz Andy and I are to the mall, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come.  
Ash: Yeah, sure, I'm gonna bring Jake and C.C. We'll be waiting outside H.T.  
Me: Okidokie, but what about Jinxx?  
Ash: He's spending time with Sammi today.  
I let out a small," Awwwwwwwh"  
This time Andy was to curious and snatched for my phone," Is this Ashley Purdy your texting?"  
'Shit', thought, think of an excuse.  
"Nooooo, its..ummmm...Ashley Dawson, my bff."  
He put the car in park, and sighed," Your lying, you saved his name as Ash P., why didn't you tell me the truth."  
I sunk lower and ducked my head low, ground please open and sollow me up right now. "Cuz I didn't know what you would say, and I was worried because I went behind your back, and asked if they could meet us."  
That protective brother look was back," I wasn't ready for you to meet them yet, I still have to talk to them about you."  
I am so confused," Why?"  
It was silent for a minute, before I heard him mumble," Cuz I want to protect from everyone and everything."  
I sighed," Andy I am 17, you cannot protect me from everything."  
Like I thought he would, he ignored me and got out of the vehicle.  
"We're meeting them at Hot Topic by the way."  
Nodding his head, we dodged threw a crowd of people, walked in the door, and walked straight to Hot Topic. I smiled seeing that they had beat us here.  
" Hey Ash!" I said going over giving him a hug that he quickly returned.  
"Hey Angel!"I giggled and turned to Jake and C.C. and said," Hola, I am Sophia, Andy's long lost sister."  
They both smiled and tried to group hug me," Welcome to the family!"  
'I don't see why Andy would want to not introduce them to me', I thought.  
Then out of the corner of my eye I see an Asking Alexandria spaghetti strap," Ahhh Asking Alexandria!"  
I ran towards it grabbing it a small, as I heard the guys laugh behind me.  
We searched in silence until I finally ask my brother," Can I go to another store, please?"  
He looked up from his t-shirt looking," Why, what store?"  
I blushed, cuz Ashley and Jake was looking at me now," Ummm...I need to get girly things..."  
Laughing he replied," Sure." Just meet me at the front doors when your done."  
I nodded my head and walked out to Victoria's Secret, and bought a couple things. by the time i met up with Andy I had bought a lot of stuff  
and was carrying what felt like 50 million bags to the car.  
"So, do you like Ashley or something", Andy said sternfully.  
I laughed as I tried to get in the car causualy, because to be honest he is kinda really cute," No, he's just a friend, I swear."  
He made an," Mhm.' kinda sound, letting me know he does really believe me, and headed to our home.  
We got there at around 8 o'clock," Andy, I love you, but I am so tired, so goodnight."  
I grab my things, and head to my room, not even putting on my pajamas, I crawl up the covers, and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four- Reality Check

I woke up really exicted, tomorrow I will be out on tour with everyone I love plus more! I roll over to check the time, holy cow, its 12pm! How did I do this? I've never slept this long! I jump up out of bed and change into my Bring me the Horizon shirt and black shinny jeans, and ran to my bathroom quickly brushing my teeth, and fix my hair and make-up. As I start to walk out into the hallway, I heard voices, so I listen closer and I swear I hear Ben Bruce.  
'Your so stupid, that's not him', I thought to myself.  
I opened the door and hollered," Good morning Andy and others!"  
I heard them chuckle," Morning sis!"  
I walk threw the hall and get in the living room to see that I was correct.  
My eyes grew the size of tennis balls," Oh my god..."  
' I'm not gonna fan girl, I'm not gonna fan girl, I'm not gonna fan girl , I'm not gonna fan girl', I kept thinking over and over and over, but how could I not when Asking Fucking Alexandria, my favorite band ever, is standing in my living room.  
I waved," Hello, I'm Andy's sister, Sophia."  
Ben smiles," 'Ello, I'm Ben, this fat oaf is Danny," who interrupts with," Hey, I'm not fat", and Ben continues," then there's Sam, Cameron, and James."  
I smile, why does he have to be so fucking perfect," Nice to meet you, I absolutely love you guys!"  
Andy giggled," Yeah you should seen her reaction when she found out you guys were coming on tour with us."  
I felt my face heat up, and the guys must have noticed cause Danny said," Lookie Benjamin she's blushing!"  
Causeing Ben to smirk," I can tell Daniel, are you embarrassed by what your brother told us, hun?"  
Which caused me to blush harder, Ben came over and put his arm around my neck mockingly and said," Look she's doing it again."  
Out of the corner of my eye I swear Andy is glaring a hole threw his head.  
So I decided to have some fun with it," Hey, you guys going to the 'Kick Off the Tour' party this afternoon?"  
Then we began laughing, because then I realized who I was talking to.  
After a couple minutes Danny said," Of course we are darling, you want to join the fun?"  
This must have did Andy because he said," She can't go, sadly, i need her to run an errand for me."  
I sighed," Andy can't do it later, please."  
I knew begging probably wasn't going to get me anywhere, but hey its worth a shot.  
He thought for a second," Fine, but you are to be in my sights at all time."  
I sighed and nodded my head, and I heard Ben whisper," Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of fun."  
I shivered when his breath hit my neck. I must have, blushed or giggled wrong, or something because my brother looks pissed.  
Mission accomplished," Well if I'm going, I must get ready."  
Getting up and walking towards my room, but not before stopping to wink at Ben.  
Ben's POV  
"Hey guys," Andy whispers," be quiet my sister is asleep."  
Sister, when did he get a fucking sister?  
"When the fuck did you get a sister?" Danny asked obviously thinking the same thing I am.  
Shocked as if we were supposed to know he replied," I texted you this morning."  
We laughed,"Andy I lost my phone, and had to get a new one with a new number."  
He seemed a little nervous after he said that, what is wrong with him today?  
"Ben I need to speak with you," he said in a warning like voice.  
Well fuck me, what did i do? I followed him out to the front porch to catch a smoke while we talked.  
"I swear to fucking god, if you do anything that includes my sister I will get you."  
I looked up from attempting to light my cigarette," What the hell, dude. I haven't even fucking met your sister, and you already telling me i can't sleep with her."  
He took a long drag and nodded his head,"She doesn't want to admit, but I think your the favourite of the group."  
I blow out a puf of smoke, and laugh. He doesn't know me at all.  
We finish our cigs and come back in," Good morning Andy and others!"  
Someone, probably his sister, walked in the room.  
When she saw us her eyes grew to a large size as she mumbled,"Oh my god..."  
I finally get a chance to look at her, and agree with her.  
She's hot as hell, after a couple seconds she said,"Hello, I'm Andy's sister, Sophia."  
What a beautiful name to fit a smokin' hottie.  
" 'Ello, I'm Ben, this fat oaf is Danny," who interrupts me with a," Hey, I'm not fat", and I continue." then there's Sam, Cameron, and James".  
She smiled," Nice to meet you, I absolutely love you guys!"  
I heard Andy chuckle," Yeah you should have seen her reaction when she found out you guys were coming on tour with us."  
Awh I bet it was cute and hilarious to see.  
Danny interrupts my thoughts," Lookie Benjamin she's blushing!"  
I smirk what a beautiful girl,"I can tell Daniel, are you embarrassed by what your brother told us, hun?"  
Which made the red in her cheeks go darker, so I walked over and jokingly put my arm around her neck and said," Look she's doing it again!"  
I could feel holes being driven through my head, but I don't give a fuck.  
"Hey, you guys going to the 'Kick Off the Tour' party this afternoon?"  
Finally after a couple minutes of dying with laughter Danny said," Of course we are darling, you want to join the fun?"  
This must have pissed Andy off," She can't go, sadly, I need her to run an errand for me."  
I heard her sighed," Andy can't do it later, please."  
He thought for a second," Fine, but you are to be in my sights at all time."  
I heard her sigh again and she nodded her head, and I leaned in an whisper," Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of fun."  
I felt her shiver and I guess it pissed Andy off a lil more" Well if I'm going, I must get ready."  
Then she started walking towards her room, but not before stopping to wink at me.  
I didn't know I was staring at her ass until Danny patted my back and said," Let's go mate, before you're dead."  
I nodded my head," See ya Andrew."  
" Bye guys," he said a little to cold for my liking.  
We walked out the door and James slapped my back," Dude, I saw how you were looking at her and Andy saw it too and he seems pissed."  
I shrugged my shoulders, and got in the car, having nothing else to say.  
Sophia's POV  
I went over to my window and kinda peaked out the window to see if they had left, which they had. Sighing I got dressed putting on a strapless black dress that came up to about mid tigh, and my black vans. When I'm done I glance at the mirror, dance happily proud of my results. Just then my phone beeped, skipping to the other side of the room and grabbed it. Ooooooh a message from Andyyyy!  
Andy: Hey sis, i had to leave early sorry, I forgot to tell you. Love ya xoxo.  
I sighed and called Oli, and after the third ring he answered," Hey girly! What up?"  
I giggled, I love when he's like this," Hey bro, Andy had to leave early, so I was wondering if you could take me to the party?"  
There was a long pause on his end, and finally he laughed and said," Of course silly goose, I'm on my way, be there in...about..15-20 minutes, k?" "Okidokie, love ya!"  
I heard a small smile spread across his face," Yeah, love you too!"  
Then he hung up. This is gonna be awesome! I then realized I had to text Andy and tell him I got a ride.  
Me: Yo bro don't worry, I gotta ride, love ya too♥  
When I hit send, there was a knock at the door. Man Oli is fast! I walked over to the door and headed out locking the door behind me.  
He stopped and a look of worry and over protectiveness flashed, but before he said anything I said," Don't worry, I'll be fine!"  
"Yeah,"he laughed," it'll be fine when your brother gets pissed at me."  
WTF! Why does he try to boss me around all the time. I started walking down the hallway tired of waiting, and I guess he noticed because he was walking close behind me. We got out to his car, got in, and drove off. I giggled and put on some music from my phone, and the first song was 'Do it now, Remember it later' by Sleeping with Sirens. All the way there we were singing loudly, and Oli did the screaming. When we got there it was about 8:30, and the part looked like it was gonna be awesome. We slowly got out of the car, and walked inside.  
"Hey Sophia, I got to go find the guys, I'll see you later."  
I smiled and nodded my head, an started pushing past loads of random dancers. Then someone grabs my arm, and i turn to see who it is, and I see a really pissed looking Andy. "What the hell are you wearing?!?!"  
I giggle innocently,"Well I'm wearing you're wearing, clothes."  
He sighs and slightly smiles trying to shrug off his black leather jacket," Here at least put this on."  
Taking it I quickly put it on," There is it okay now?"  
He nodded his head and walked off in some random direction. As I continue pushing my way through till I saw Danny and Ben.  
"Hey guys!" I walked over, and hugged them.  
"Hey babe," Ben winked.  
I must of blushed because Danny snickered and whispered something to Ben, who not only seemed shocked but reveled as well.  
With me hating secrets I blurt out," What, I gots ta know!"  
They look up Danny looking amused, and Ben...well unreadable.  
"I need to get some air, I'll Be right back."  
With that Ben was gone.  
I looked at Danny so confused," Was it something I said?"  
He shook his head, but I didn't believe him, so I followed Ben.  
Ben's POV  
We finally get back to our hotel room after a really quiet car ride...knowing thats not a good sign, I get a little nervous..wait me...ok something defiantly is not right.  
I am never ever nervous, not even before a big show, I sigh,' What is wrong with me?!'  
I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed starring at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden like the Titanic hitting the ice bureg my thoughts flood with the thoughts of her, but why would I be thinking about Andy's sister? '  
Because you like her, duh!'  
No that's not possible I really don't know her at all, well other than her name. I tried to stop the flow of them, but they just keep coming like an unstoppable flood. So I decide to ignore them and get ready for the party tonight, I put on a holy pair of jeans and my Led Zeppelin tank and go brush my teeth.  
Then there's a sudden knock on my door," Ben it's James! Are you ready to go yet?"  
I sighed giving another look at myself in the mirror and answer," Yeah sure."  
Headed towards the door as I grab my wallet, and head back to the car to get to the party. Once, we got there it looked like it had just started. Danny and I head towards the bar, and ask the bartender," We'll take two shots of...Jack."  
Nodding he pours us some, and we down it quickly letting the warm liquid slide down our throats," So Ben, you have been way to quiet since we left Sophia and Andy's place, what's going on dude?"  
Sighing, I guess it has been a little noticeable," Well, honestly...I think I might have feelings for Sophia."  
He chuckled," Yeah, I think you do to. Ha speak of the devil and she shall appear."  
I follow Danny's stares to see Sophia showing off enough flesh to make me go insane.  
Here she comes," Hey guys," she said hugging Danny and then me.  
I smiked and winked at her," Hey babe!" She blushed again, she looks so adorable.  
Just then Danny inturpts my thoughts and whispers," Dude, I think she likes you too!"  
I was shocked, but happy too,"I need to get some air, I"ll be right back."  
Spinning on my heel I walk away to go smoke and calm down, but how could I when feel hope begin to build up. Just then I hear a branch snap behind me, and I turn to see that she followed me. Without saying anything she ran over to me and kissed me. At first it was sweet and innocent but then it got deeper, it got hungier. Then and there I knew she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.  
Andy's POV  
Well, where did she go? I think I saw her follow Ben to the woods, but I'm not sure.  
"Hey Ash, have you seen my sister?" I asked really hoping that chic wasn't her.  
He slowly nodded his head," She went with Ben in to the woods."  
No! I nod and mumble a small 'thanks', and head for the woods.  
When I get to where i can see them, they are making out. Double No!  
I warned him," What in the world!" I yelled causing them to jump back.  
Fear burnt in both of their eyes," Andy it is not what it looks like, I kissed him."  
Shocked I retaliated, yelling," I don't care who kissed who first! He could have pushed you away! That's it you are not comming on tour, and you can never see him again! He is nothing but trouble, and it will only hurt you in the long run," I let me vocie soften a little," and I don't want that to happen to you. I love you sis! I'm sorry I yelled."  
I heard her sniffle and duck her head into his chest and sobbed, then Ben mumbled," Well Andy, it looks like you' re the one that broke her heart." I sighed I might seem like the worst brother ever but I'm doing it for her own good, I go and grab her hand and walk back to the car.  
The drive home was silent, full of nothing but her crying echoing in my head, I mumble," I'm so sorry."  
She sighs," It's ok bubby."  
Then when we get home she hugs me and heads straight for bed. I'm a monster sometimes....


	5. Chapter Five- Oli to the Rescue

I woke up, and heard the distance shutting of the front door. So he's gone, leaving me here, alone. I lay there trying to ignore the sounds, trying to get back to sleep, but it wasn't working. My sight began to blur by the tears that threaten to flow like a waterfall. All of a sudden there was loud banging at the door, and I laid there for a minute before getting up to see who it was. The pound continued until the door was opened, and standing there to my surprise was Oli.  
"Hey aren't you supposed to be at Con Eddisons doing a head count?" I asked hugging him and backing up.  
He put his finger over his mouth indicating for me to "shhhh!"  
Then started dragging me to my room, and with the door securely shut he said," You are coming with us no matter what Andy says because...wait have you been crying."  
I shook my head no before saying," I can't go behind my brother's back again."  
He sighed," Stop lying I know you better than that, and yes I knew you wouldn't want to go behind his back, but Ben is upset he cant spend more time with you."  
I gasped, why...I mean I know we kissed, but I don't know. He grabbed my bag and began packing everything I should need, in cluding my lap top and camea, in the hello kitty dressed as a panda bear messager bag he got me.  
Slinging it over his shoulder, he turns off the light as I follow him out of the apt, and locking the door. Something in my stomach churns and my nerves feel stranger and stranger the farther away we get.  
"Oli, mate..where are you?" I heard someone around the corner say.  
"Right here, and I got her," he called back.  
We get in the car and I see 3 other guys in there," Who's all in here?"  
Then I was like dive bombed with a big hug from Ben," Well there's Danny, Oli, Kellin, and myself hun."  
I made a noise that sound like 'ohhhh' and said," Hey guys."  
The car ride to the truck stop was quiet, but I was still happy because I could snuggle up to him as he played with my hair. When we got there and we all got out, I took my backpack from Oli and Ben's hand and walked towards the bus.  
"Where were you guys?" I heard Sam, I think, call from the area with the bunks.  
I smiled as Danny said," Had to pick up something important."  
Sam walked out towards us, I was right!  
He looked from me to Ben to Danny and then back to me," What the hell is she doing here, oh no Andy's going to kill us."  
I sighed and stepped back into Ben's chest, realization hit him, and without another word he went to bed.  
I looked up," Ben, I'm sleepy, where am I sleeping?"  
He chuckled," Follow me love."  
We walked into the bunk space, and I peaked in the first curtain I saw to the left of me and saw a sleeping James.  
Ben grabbed my hand and said," This one on the top is mine, the one beside and below it are available."  
I looked in the one below his and put my bag down, and grabbed my pj's.  
"Where's the bathroom? I need to get dressed." He pointed to the door by the last bunk on the left, and I walked in and changed into my Hello Kitty pajamas and house shoes.  
Once I get dressed, i go to walk out, and run right into Danny causing him to lose his balance and me to fall on top of him.  
I burst out laughing," Ohmigod, I'm so sorry."  
I feel him chuckle," It's fine, just get off me...please."  
I slowly nod my head get up off of him and walk back to my bunk.  
" Hello Kitty...really?" Ben asked while also getting ready for bed.  
I giggle," Yup hello-o-o-o-o-o kitty-y-y-y-y-y!" For a couple minutes I sang I ♥ Hello Kitty by BlooD on the DanceFloor, and when I looked up, he had this werid look on his face.  
"What? I didn't get the words wrong did I?" I thought back to what I said nervously.  
He smirked,"No silly girl, you are an amazing singer."  
I froze, did I really sing out loud, in front of Ben fucking Bruce. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't control my breathing, I have terrible anxiety issues. Why do I have to have a panic attack now!?!?  
Ben jumped down from the bunk, and pulled me into his chest" Oh my god, Sophia breathe."  
I nod my head and try to match my breathing to his, 'inhale...exhale' I kept reminding myself. After a couple minutes my breathing is normal. "What was that, babe?" he asked sounding really worried.  
I sighed and smiled at him showing I was ok,"I have terrible anxiety issues when it comes to my singing, and if I get anxious, I get panic attacks." He made a noise that sounded like "ohhhh" and kissed my cheek.  
I got up and offered him a hand to help him up.  
"Well good night, beautiful." I smiled," Good night, Ben."  
~»NEXT DAY«~  
Where am I...oh yeah, I'm in a bus, haha how could i forget.  
I sat up forgetting about the low roof thing is and hit my head, hard," OUCH...FUCK!"  
I slowly stepped out, and then something touched my shoulder and I screamed.  
"Shhhhhh...it's me," I heard Ben whisper.  
Awwwh he sounds adorable when he's half asleep.  
"Too late," the guys hollered, oops I woke everyone up.  
"Sorry!" I whisper yelled back, but no one replied so they must have went back to sleep.  
I open Ben's bunk's curtains and hop in with him.  
He smirked a little and asked" Whatcha doin'?"  
I innocently giggle," I just wanna cuddle."  
Chuckling he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on so that I was on top of him," Better?"  
I nod my head, resting it on his chest. We lay like that forever, and I never want it to end, it was so peaceful. Then my cell phone starts barring 'Bot Best Friend' by Smosh and I sigh and get up to answer it.  
"Hey Oli, what's up?"  
It took him a minute to reply," Hey Sophia, Andy knows you're here, but he does not know where you're at yet. From want I hear he's going to call you soon, and ask."  
I stood there shocked," I told you I would get busted eventually, I just didn't know it be so quick."  
I feel a tear flow down my face, and at this point I don't care enough to wipe it away.  
"I know, I know, but he's not mad. He is a little upset though."  
At this point I'm almost silently bawling, how could I have done this to him.  
I sigh," Okay, thanks for the warning."  
He mumbles," Welcome," then speaks up,"are you crying."  
"No, I'm fine," I sniffle.  
"I know you better than that, what's wrong?"  
Just then the dam breaks and I fall to my knees crying my eyes out, repeating," I upset my brother, I'm a terrible sister."  
"Sophie, honey, its okay. Shhhh...you are the greatest sister ever, okay? Trust me, you have been my sister since we were kids."  
I giggled a little," I guess so...hey I love you bro, I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
I hear him smile," Alright, I love you too sis."  
Then hung up. Ben gets out of bed with his bed hair looking sexy as fuck.  
"What was that about," he asked helping off the floor.  
I walked out toward the kitchen like thing and took my meds with some ornage juice, and calmly said," He doesn't know where I am, but Andy knows I'm not home."


	6. Chapter Six- Busted...

His eyes grew wide," What do you mean, like he doesn't know your here or anything..does he?"  
I glanced over at him while hunting for the coffee, god where'd they hide it?!?!  
"Like I said a second ago, no he doesn't, so don't worry. He is calling later though, but I know my brother and he sleeps in till about 10-11:00 o'clock. Where's the coffee?"  
He shrugged," I don't think we have any coffee, but I could see if the driver would stop by Starbucks for you."  
A smile grew on my face as I ran up and hugged him," Yes, please, I'd love that!"  
I felt him chuckle and hug me back.  
Then he kissed my forehead and went to ask him, but not before saying," Alright love."  
I sat down and my phone buzzed,'Who could be calling me this early?'  
I glanced at the caller I.D. that read 'Andy Bro', I nervously pressed the accept button, and holding up to my ear I say," Hello."  
Waiting for the storm to hit, I start shaking.  
"Hey sis, I know you probably think that I'm going to blow up on you. Well I'm not so don't worry, I just wanna know why?"  
I thought hard quickly finding something to say," Have you ever been on a roller coaster, feeling the excitement quake through you? Then the fun begins, flipping and rolling, bouncing, and diving. Well that's how I feel when I'm with him, I never know what to expect. Yeah, I know you're hurt, but Andy, if someone was to tell you that you were never allowed to speak to Juliet, would you stop talking to her?"  
There was a long pause at the end, then he let out a sigh," You're right sis, I would still talk to her. I mean I love her with all my heart, so I guess I see where you're coming from...but if he breaks your heart...I will break his face!"  
I giggled, he is so over protective sometimes, besides we're not even dating.  
" Okidokie, and thanks Andy, for understanding."  
"Hun," he breathed," that's no problem, just remember I'm always here for you, ok?"  
I smiled," Okay, I love..."  
He interrupted," Wait! so are you on their bus?"  
I stopped, is this a trick question...haha, know I should know better than that," Yeah, I am, why?"  
"Just wondering, I love you sis!" I heard him grin when he said sis.  
"I love you too Big Brother!" With that he hung up, then Ben walked back in.  
"Who was that babe?" he asked snaking his arms around my waist kissing my cheek.  
I snuggled closer," It was Andy, hun. He said he's okay with it as long as you don't break my heart, or he'll break your face."  
I felt him tense up, but relaxed when I touched his arm. Grabbing my hand before I could pull it away, and he spun me around to face him. He pulled me into to a soft kiss and as the seconds flew by it got rougher, I nibbled on his lips causing him to moan.  
"Uhhhh, you guys it's too early in the morning for that!" Danny hollered jokingly.  
I backed up from Ben blushing, and glanced out the window seeing an amazing Starbucks.  
"Yes! Coffee!" I yelled running off the bus still in my pajamas, and into to the shop.  
"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" the blonde behind the counter asked kindly.  
"I'll have a caramel macchiato, two pump, and a cinnamon roll please."  
She nods her head putting my order in," That'll be $12.13."  
I smile politly and had her the money, then grabbing my bag and coffee I walk back to the bus.  
" Did you really just go to Starbucks in your pajamas?" I heard James ask sounding like he just woke up.  
I giggled," Yeah I did, why?"  
He shrugged his shoulders and continued towards the living area. Glancing at my phone I see that it's 12pm, so I decided to get dressed into my torn American flag cut off shorts and one of Ben's shirts. For some reason I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around to realise that I was still in the bunk area, and they just saw me get dressed.  
I blushed," How much did you guys see?"  
Afraid to hear the answer,"Just your back and your panties."  
I heard that I calmed down a little.  
"Why does she always get that color Ben?" Danny smirked.  
"I think it's because of us Danny!" Ben chuckled walking up behind me resting his head on my shoulder.  
"Why do you guys do this to me?" I mumbled under my breath.  
Pulling me closer, he began nibbling and kissing my neck. I moan softly, enjoying every moment until he pulls back a little too quickly for nothing to be wrong. I glance at the door seeing that we had made it to the first venue, and my brother was outside. I calmly walked over to the door, hiding my nervousness with a tiny smile.  
"Hey Andy," I said opening the door.  
"Hey sis! So where is everyone?"  
What does he mean they were all right behind me...I turned to look and they all made a run for their beds.  
"They're asleep. Hold on I'll at least go get Ben up."  
I walk to the bunk room and opened his curtains, and whisper yelled," Benjerman Paul Bruce! Why did you guys ditch me?"  
He sighed," Because I'm still tired."  
"BEN! Common," I hollered grabbing his arm shaking him slightly.  
Sighing, he got up and followed me to the living area," Hey Andy. When did you get here?"  
Standing up with a shocked expression on his face," Hey Ben, I just got here a minute ago."  
Nodding his head to show he heard him , and sat down next to me.  
"So what's up bro?" I asked.  
The room went quite for a second and then he replied," I just wanted to tell you that, yes I am okay with you being on tour with us; however, I have a couple rules in order for you to be able to stay for the European part."  
I nodded getting ready to hear what he has to say.  
"Rule 1 you need to visit Oli and I during the tour, because we still want to see you. And then...well that's really it, I just want to still be able to see you."  
I nod my head avoiding my sacracstic comment that I really want to say.  
He continues," Ben just don't hurt or use her, or I'll hurt you."  
"Ok I swear, I would never hurt Sophia."  
Then it hit me," I wanna meet Juilet!"  
My random outburst caused them both to jump, and the guys pretend to yell "Shut up" sleepily.  
"Haha, ok when do you want to meet her?" I thought for a second, "  
When she gets here!"  
He smirks nodding his head," So when we get to Los Angeles."  
"Is that when she's getting here?"  
"Yes, when we go to LA."  
He giggled, as Ben drapted his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him til I was almost in his lap.  
"Babe," I giggled," what are you doing?"  
He laughed," I'm cuddling with you silly."  
I laughed that wasn't what i meant at all, and he knew that. Andy awkwardly cleared his throat," Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye sis, I love you!"  
"Bye big bro!" I yelled back getting yelled at more by the other guys.  
I laid down, using Ben's lap as a pillow and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven-Undecive Conclusions

When I woke up, I looked at Ben who was texting someone. "Hey baby," I asked, pausing for a 'hmmm...' before continuing," where are we...with like our relationship?" I felt him go tense in the long akward pause. Did I just mess this 'thing' up?  
Ben's POV  
"Hey baby," she asked, pausing for a 'hmmm...' before continuing," where are we...with like our relationship?"  
I went a little tense, I hope she didn't notice. I thought hard, I knew I wanted...no I needed her. I mean I know it sound stupid and all, but I need her to be here with me, and if anyone tries to hurt her... Oh, let's just say I'd beat Andy to fixing the problem before he could lift a finger.  
I suck in a large amount of air, and calmly breath out," I hope you know that this is the...first time I have ever felt like this...about anyone, so...Sophia will you be mine?"  
She jumped out of my arms and turned to me," Yes! I will!"  
Wrapping her arms around my neck. I grinned at her, and began kissing her neck all over, sucking in the sweet nectar of her skin. When I hit a spot, she moaned a little, so I began nibbling there. For a couple of seconds, then she pushed my back a little. Then stepping back from me to where I could see her beautiful face. I didn't do anything wrong, or move to fast...did I? Before I could ask she kissed me hard, nibbling on my cold metal ring, as I let out a little moan. So I was in the clear, phew.. As the kiss got deeper, the gasps for air got louder, I pulled her onto my lap. Then wrapping her legs around my waist we continue, for the first time being uninterrupted.  
But like usual I spoke to soon, James let out a loud wolf whistle, whilst Sam yelled," Get a room!"  
You gotta be kidding me...  
"Then stop walking in on us and we'd have a room!"  
Sneaking a glance at Sophia, I see her face is now a very pretty pink color, man she's so adorable. They laughed and continued on with whatever they were doing before rudely interrupting us. Once they are compelety out of the room, I turn my attention back to Sophia.  
But before I could kiss her again, she asks,"So...what do you want to do today?"  
I chuckle and smirk at her, but before I could say anything she puts her index finger on my lips to silence me.  
"OUTSIDE Ben..outside!"  
I sighed a put on a little pouty face," How about we go to Wal-Mart?"  
She jumped up faster than I thought was posible," YES!!! I LOVE IT THERE!!!"  
I laughed at her exictedment," Ok, Wal-Mart here we come!"


	8. Chapter Eight-Wal-Mart Date

Sopia's POV  
I am so exicted, I love Wal-Mart! I mean there's nothing to do there, but yet there is so much to do! So I decided to change my outfit, so I put this on a My Chemical Romance shirt and a pair of grey shorts.  
Then after I reapplied deteriorate and some perfume, I walked back out to Ben, "You look amazing doll!"  
I giggled,"Thanks baby! You look amazing yourself!"  
Chuckling he grabbed my hand, and walked out the door. Then it hit me niether of us had a car...well I don't think he has his car.  
"How are we getting there dear?" I asked him in a kinda questioning voice.  
He looked at me shocked, and then laughed," We are walking silly!"  
I giggled, and grabbed his hand as we walked to Wal-Mart. When we got there, it was about 6 maybe 6:30 when we walked in.  
"You want something to drink babe?" he asked walking over to a mini fridge full of random soft drinks.  
I glanced at them, pausing at a monster and replied," Yes, please."  
Then opening the fridge and grabbed himself a Rock Star and then,as if he could read my mind, me a monster. After buying and paying for them we head to the tv section, and sit there watching the football game.  
"WHAT! That was so a BAD call you IMBECILE!" I yelled at the tiny man on the tv.  
I heard Ben yell," Wow! That was a FOUL BALL!"  
I looked up at him, and just randomly kissed him. For a second he was shocked, but then he began kissing back.  
We got deeper into the kiss, then we heard someone yell," Excuse me this is a public place!"  
Then the chic tries to pull Ben and I from each other.  
When he backed up the woman said," This is not a place for that!"  
Then stomped off mumbling something about," Stupid teens..."  
Wow she's a total buzz kill...haha. I grab his arm and drag him over to the bike section, and watch him try to hop into one of these mustang power wheels and drive by me.  
"Hey babe, need a ride?" Laughing I nod and get it as he attempts to drive down the isle.  
"You think I should do a trick in this car? Never mind, I'm gonna do a doughnut!" I laughs. Before  
I could refuse he attempts a doughnut that trows us both out of the car, making it crash into a little blue spider man bike.  
"HAHAHA, THAT WAS SO WORTH IT!" he yells.  
I laugh," Babe, you never seize to amaze me!"  
Standing up he offers me a hand to pull me up," That's because I'm just that amazing!"  
I shook my head laughing," Okay, whatever Ben!"  
Grabbing both of my hands he restrains them over my head," Admit, baby! You know it true!"  
I shook my head, and looked up at the roof.  
"Fine, then," I heard him mumble, then he takes his other hand that isn't holding my hands, and starts tickling me.  
"Ben..haha...stop it baby...hahahahahaha...baby...ok..hah...fine...you are amazing!"  
He stops tickling me and kisses my cheek," See was that so hard?"  
Laughing I shook my head no," No, I guess not!"  
He laughed and dragged me through the store, buying me random things that he thought I "needed", even if I told him not to. By the end of the trip he got me a red silky night gown, a pair of black Tom's, and some hair supplies, and had gotten himself nothing but a rockstar.  
"Ben,I told you I was fine with what I have on the bus."  
Following him out of the store.  
He stopped walking unexpectedly, causing me to run into his back," Yes you did; however, I wanted to spoil you. Stop with the "You didn't have too"s okay, I did it cuz I wanted to."  
He turned to face me and he pulled me close kissing me, and then grabbed my hand pulling me into a cab. It was about a 15 minute drive back, and as soon as we got back to the bus, we ran in because it was raining.  
"Ben, baby..." I mumbled.  
"Hmmmmm..."  
Giggling I kissed his cheek," I'm going to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow. Thanks for everything."  
Putting on a fake pout, he says," No, please stay...fine...hah..good night sweetie."  
I chuckle and walk into the bathroom and put on my night gown I just got. Then crawled into bed I fall asleep immediately.


	9. Chapter Nine- My BFF's GF

Sophia POV

" Sophie, honey...sweetie, wake up" Ben coed, shaking me gently. "Hmmmm..." I grunted rising slowly into a cat like stretch. "There's someone here to meet you, baby," he chuckled. Yawning squeakily, before getting up. " Haha I love my little mouse!" Ben hollered kissing me passionately as I tangled my fingers in his hair. When we pulled apart he smirked and whispered," You have a guest Ms. Biersack..." Winking, I turn on my heel and see my bff and some really pretty girl with whitish blue hair. "Hey Oli! Who's this?" She smiles politely," Hiya! I'm' Jessica, but please call me Jessi, I'm Oli's Girlfriend!" Ohhhhhh...."Well then, hello Jessi, I'm Sophia, Oli's BFF! It's nice to meet you, oh, by the way I love your name!" All the tense air seemed to fade with friendship blooming fragrance. "Thanks, so do you have an outfit for the concert tonight?" Oh, crap I forgot about that. "No not yet," I said hanging my head low, what girlfriend forgets her boyfriend's concert. She laughed," Don't worry, neither do I." I looked up, and grabbed her hand running back to my suit case to look for something cute to wear. For about 30mins we dug through my bag and finally found the prefect outfit. I decided to wear this my Asking Alexandria tank top and white skinny jeans, then I slip on my vans. Then I flat ironed my hair and put on lip gloss. She put on a Bring me the Horizon shirt and a pair of denim shorts, then she slipped on her DCs. She also flat ironed her hair but she also put it up in a pony tail. Once we were done, we looked each other over. "So, what would you rate?" Jessi asked. I made a fake thinking face,"Hmmmm....10 out of 10! What about me?" She bit her lip,"....Same, 10 out of 10!" We walked out to the boys who confirmed rates with a little whistle. Then to arms wrapped themselves around me and a chin was rested on my shoulder. "Baby, you over did yourself," Ben whispered kissing my neck. I spun around and kissed him on his nose, I heard him chuckle. "You looked good yourself, so what time is the concert?" He smiled," Well we are supposed to be leaving at 10:30 in about an hour, but if you want to watch the other bands as well I'd go out there now." I heard Jessi clear her throat," Is that where Oli went?" He nodded his head," Yeah, he is on now." She grabbed my arm dragging me out of Ben's arms and out the door to the side stage to see Bring me the Horizon preform. "So how are all you crazy mother freakers doing tonight!" I heard Oli yell as his fans, literally, tried throwing themselves at him, and screamed "WE LOVE YOU!!!" "We are Bring me the Horizon, and this first song is Chelsea Smile!" The crowd cheered as the band started playing, and Oli sung,  
" I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue,  
it's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gonna keep it.  
I know something you don't know.

It sits in silence, eats away at me.  
It feeds like cancer.  
This guilt could fill a fucking sea.  
Pulling teeth, wolves at my door.  
Now falling and failing is all I know.

This disease is getting worse.  
I counted my blessings,  
now I'll count this curse.  
The only thing I really know:  
I can't sleep at night.  
I'm buried but breathing in regret.  
Yeah!  
The only thing I really know:  
I can't sleep at night.  
I'm buried but breathing in regret.

I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue,  
it's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gonna keep it.  
I know something you don't know.

I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue,  
it's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gonna keep it.  
I know something you don't know.

I may look happy, but honestly dear,  
the only way I'll really smile  
is if you cut me ear to ear.  
I see the vultures,  
they watch me bleed.  
They lick their lips,  
as all the shame spills out of me.

Repent! Repent! The end is nigh!  
Repent! Repent! We're all gonna die!  
Repent! Repent! These secrets will kill us!  
So get on your knees, and pray for...

Repent! Repent! The end is nigh!  
Repent! Repent! We're all gonna die!  
Repent! Repent! These secrets will kill us!  
So get on your knees, and pray for forgiveness!

We all carry these things inside  
that no one else can see.  
They hold us down like anchors. They drown us out at sea.  
I look up to the sky,  
there may be nothing there to see.  
But if I don't believe in him,  
why would he believe in me?  
Why would he believe in me?  
Why would he believe in me?  
Why would he believe in me?  
Why would he believe in me?

Ruh!

I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue,  
it's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gonna keep it.  
I know something you don't know.

I've got a secret.  
It's on the tip of my tongue,  
it's on the back of my lungs.  
And I'm gonna keep it.  
I know something you will never know.  
You will never know.  
I know something you don't know."  
Then from there he sang: It Never Ends, Shadow Moses, Football Season is Over, Suicide Season, No Need For Introductions, I've Read About Girls Like You On The Back Of Toilet Doors, Sleep With One Eye Open, and Go to Hell, for Heaven's Sake. "Alright, you guys are a kick ass crowd, now there is one thing I have to say before I go," he says a little shakey," but I need someone to be out here with me first, Jessi, would you join me on stage?" She looks at me and smiles wide, and starts her way to Oli. As soon as she gets out there he wrapps his arm around her shoulder and yells," THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE IS MINE!!! AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH!! I JUST WANTED TO SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD!!! I LOVE YOU JESSICA SOWARDS!!!!!" Barely through the dimmly lit stage you can see a little blush on her face as she stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. Awhhhh, there so perfect for each other!!!! It's so adorable!!! It makes me want my Bennie-boo!!! As if he could read my mind he was beside me, and without a word had pushed me up to the wall and started kissing me rough, but, if anyway posible, I intensified it. Then i started nibbling on his piecring which caused him to moan, but like usual someone enterupted us. However this time, it was my brother and his fiance...opps. "Hi, you must be Juliet. I've heard so much about you, I'm Andy's sister by the way, Sophia!" She smiled," Well it's nice to meet you, Sophia! If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" "I'm 17 going to be 18 july 28th!" Nodding her head, she asks," You know Ben is 23 sweet heart?" I nodded my head," But there's only a couple years difference..." I feel like I'm in trouble or something. Ben sigh," Simms...I'm not gonna hurt her, I swear!" She backs off a little," I just don't want her to get hurt, because this same thing happened to me, but well he wasn't a rock star, and he got bored and left me for a girl his age." I hugged her," Anyone who would leave you would be stupid, you're a really nice person, and I'm so glad my brother meet you!" She chuckled," Me two..." Andy randomly said," We have ten minutes till we play!!"


	10. Chapter Ten- Concert's in Full Swing

Andy kissed Juliet before running out on stage. "How are you guys enjoying the concert as much as we are!" You can hear the deafening screams of the crowd. And you could her the smile in Andy's voice when he said," We are the Black Veil Brides, and this is In the End!" The crowd goes wild, trying to sing along as Andy begins,

" In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life?

In the end  
As my soul's laid to rest  
What is left of my body  
Or am I just a shell?  
And I have fought  
And with flesh and blood I commanded an army  
Through it all I have given my home for a moment of glory(I gave it all)

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die.  
I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die

Born a saint  
Though with every sin I still wanna be holy  
I will live again  
Who we are  
Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies  
If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die  
Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die  
Not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die  
Not not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die!"  
Then he sings: Rebel Love Song, Knives and Pens, Nobody's Hero, Rebel Yell, Bulletproof, We Don't Belong, Savior, and Lost it All. "Good night you crazy motherfuckers!" Andy yelled jogging off stage to kiss Juliet. " So Ben when is your set?" I asked realising how late it was. Thinking for a second he said," We're next, I do believe!" I smiled and kissed his cheek, whispering," Good luck baby!" That's when he turned to me and smiled," I don't need luck, I have you!" I blushed and kissed him, soft and gentle yet still a little rough. "Do you two ever brethe?" I heard from the fimilar sarcastic voice.


	11. Chapter Eleven- To the Stage

Turning around and I see the smirk of Danny Worsnop. I laughed," Yes we do breathe!" He chuckled," So you ready Ben?" Nodding his head he got his guitar and put the strap around his shoulders, when he was done I kissed him one more time before he went out on stage. "Alright, guys before we start I want to introduce someone so fucking important to me" I heard Ben say. "...but I'm right here and they all know me, baby!" Danny joked. Hearing a smirk in his voice Ben said," No, not you, you fat oaf, Sophia Davis, would you please join me on the stage!" Nervously, I walked out onto the stage, and stopped right beside him and grabbed his hand. "This is my sexy girlfriend! I love her so much!" he said loudly. Then out of no where he kissed me passionately. At first I was shocked, but then I stared kissing him back just as hard. I began nibbling on his lip ring, and then you heard Danny," Yeah welcome to my Saturday, cuz all they do is make out now!" I stepped an inch or so back and grab Ben's mic and said," And this is what he's been doing, interrupting us all Saturday." The crowd laughed, then Ben kissed my forehead, and I walked back to the back stage. "Alright now, let's get this started!" Danny shouted, "Now let's get started with I was once, possibly, maybe, perhaps a cowboy king!"  
And the music began, and Danny sang,  
"I see myself there waiting by the roadside,  
Laid claim to nothing but a black bag and the attire I stand in.  
No name,  
No history,  
Just a target on my temple and a hole in my head.  
I could've been one of kings!

The shell of a boy of the man that I used to be,  
A monkey in a man suit!  
I stand here as nothing to you.  
Wind me up and watch me go.

Lay down your guns!  
Cut me from ear to ear!  
Eye for an eye!  
The glass is long gone broken!  
[x2]

I walk this road alone,  
No thanks to you.  
I walk this road alone,  
No thanks to you,  
No thanks to you.

Load up your six-shot baby,  
Put it to my head!  
Pull the trigger,  
Blank I'd figured!  
Put it to me, dead!  
[x4]

Lay your guns down, let me die!  
Why won't you just let me die?  
Lay your guns down, let me die!  
Why won't you just let me die?  
Lay your guns down, let me die!

Scars don't heal when you keep cutting,  
Always cutting,  
Cutting deeper,  
Always deeper!  
'Yeeha'  
Scars don't heal when you keep cutting!"  
After that they played Closure, Not the American Average, A Prophecy, Hey Mr. Brooks, To the Stage, Alerion, The Final Episode(let's change the channel), and I Used to Have a Best Friend(but then he gave me an STD). "Alright you crazy mother fuckers we gotta go, have a good rest of the show!" As the band ran off the stage Ben grabbed my waist and pulled me close. Kissing me softly, and it got rougher. I nibbled on his lip ring as he let out a soft moan, pulling me even closer, if that was at all possible. He pushed me to the wall as he trailed kisses down my neck, nibbling on my collar bone. Which caused me to moan, then out of no where someone grabbed my air and dragged me away from him. "What are you thinking!?!?!" I heard Andy shout. "Well to be honest I'm thinking, what the hell Andy, that's my boyfriend, and if i want to passionately display our PDA then I will. You cant stop me!" Stopping so fast, that I ran into him. Spining around to face me he said," I can, and I will! Get your shit your going to be staying on my bus, and the only person you can visit is Jessi and Oli!"


	12. Chapter Twelve-Issues

Shocked, I ran to the AA bus and right into Ben's arms. There I started crying and I couldn't stop. "Shhhhh....what's wrong baby.." I was crying for a good couple minutes before I could answer him, but when I did I said," Ben...Andy said...I had to move...to his bus...and...the only people...I could see are...Oli and Jes...sica.." I felt his stance harden as he stroked my hair. "It'll be ok, sweetie. I'll find away to see you," he coed. Holding me gently as I fell asleep by accident.

Andy's POV  
"You were to harsh on her! She is a teenager in love! Andy, that was no where the right way to handle that!" Juliet nagged. Sighing I put my head in my hands," I know, I know, I feel terrible, but what was I supposed to do? I mean, all that man does is drink, party, have sex, and repeat. He was going to hurt her!" 'Or was he', I thought,' you never really gave him a chance, honestly' Man my head hurts! "You made it worse though! She loves him, and I know Ben well enough to know that if all he wanted was sex she wouldn't be on tour with us! Andy, just face it, he loves her, and it pisses you off!" I sighed again, but only because I knew she was right. "Your right...I just don't want her hurt...but I guess, like Ben said the first time, I'm the one hurting her..." With that I walked to my bunk and went to sleep, hoping I could apologize to Sophia by the time we get to Vegas.  
Juliet's POV  
I walked out into the cold air to find the AA bus before we left for Vegas. Quietly, I knock, or try to Sophia opened the door and let me in. "If your here to get me, I'm not going," she snapped before returning to Ben's lap. I shook my head," No sweetie, I'm not. I just want to let you know that your brother is sorry and he didn't mean to make you cry. He does want you to come to the bus; however, you can still see Ben." She sighed a sigh of relief, but Ben still looked pissed. "So is she still aloud to stay tonight?" he asked with venom in every word. Again I shook my head,"No, she needs to come with me for right now." Rolling his eyes he kissed her cheek," Dont worry, love I'll see you soon. I love you!" She smiled and kissed back," I love you too!" Grabbing her bag she followed me to the BVB bus, walking to the bathroom she changed into, what I'm guessing was, Ben's BBC shirt and a pair of black shorts,and took the couch. with in a few minutes she was asleep, and so was I.  
Next day  
Sophia's POV  
I woke up on the couch hugging my Hello Kitty doll close to me, and snuggled deeper into Ben's shirt I "borrowed" from him. "She's awake!" I heard Ashley yell. Quickly I let out a low moan and rolled over and played possum. Then I heard,"Never mind false alarm." To be honest, I don't want to wake up, and I really don't want to hear what Andy has to say. I rolled back to my back and said,"Trying to sleep guys!" "Your awake! Andy she's awake!" Mentally sighing I get up and go to the bathroom and change into my Blood on the Dancefloor shirt and white skinny jeans. When I walk out I run right into Andy, who says," We need to talk." Walking past him, I get myself a doughnut from off of the stove, and sit beside Ash. "Really Sophia, we need to talk", he repeated as he sat in front of me. "What is there to talk about?" I mumbled. "Well you can stay with Ben, but only for two of four weeks in a month. The other two is to be spent with either me or Oli, ok? Now I'm sorry I yelled last night, it's just Ben does nothing but drink, party, have sex, and repeat. I just didn't want him to hurt you." I chuckled," Thanks, but it seems like you hurt me more than he has..." With that, I was done, I turned to Ash," So how far are we from Vegas?" "About an hour", he said. I looked at my phone, which read 12:54 and groaned. Then it hit me I could text Ben!  
Me: Hey Babe!  
Ben: Hey sweetie, what's up?  
Me: Nothing, oh Andy said I could stay with you for two of the four weeks in the month.  
Ben: Yes! Now I can see my baby!  
This caused me to blush a little, but luckily no one noticed.  
Me: Mhm, I love you!  
Ben: Love you too, babe!  
Then I listen to Her Bright Skies all the way there, singing quietly to myself. When we got there I left the BVB bus and headed for the AA one. As soon as I got on, I went to Ben's bunk, got in with him, and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Just the Way You Are

I woke up tangled to Ben's side, so I tried to move quietly when getting up. I moved my arm from his and he groaned, pulling me closer. Then he rolled to where he was laying on top of me.   
'Wow, he's kinda heavy!' I thought,' but he looks adorable in his sleep.'   
I felt he heart beat in my chest as I tried to move my arms. I couldn't, because he has them pinned by my side.   
"Ben", I whispered," Ben sweetie, I can't feel my legs."   
Then the curtain was ripped open, but I couldn't see who it was because his hair.   
"Haha Danny look, he asleep on his girlie-friend!"I heard Cam joke.   
"Not funny, Cam, could you wake him up?" I asked hopefully.   
Laughing he took a pic I guess, and closed the curtain. Fine, you want something done your gonna have to do it yourself. He was facing me, so I hope this works. I kiss him hard, which got him up. He kissed back just as hard and just as passionate.   
I pull back for air," Good morning Mr. Bruce."   
He laugh and pushed himself up on his hands," Good morning Ms. Biersack. How long was I laying on you?"   
I thought for a second," Maybe 15-25 minutes, well at least long enough for my leg to go to sleep."   
Smirking he kissed my fore head, and go up. Helping me out of bed. As soon as I hit the floor I head straight for Cam's phone, which was in his back pocket. Sneakily I grabbed and walked to the bathroom. I got to unlock it and...there's a password...crap! Ummm....think...0613...no...1306...yes. I went through his phone, to his pictures and sent the pic to myself and the deleted it from his phone(including the message I sent). Then just to mess with him, I changed the password to SophiaWasHere. Slipping it my pocket, I brushed my teeth and my hair, and did my eyes in my light blue eye shadow Walking out, I go to the living room area and sit down beside Ben.   
"Hey can we watch a movie?" I asked.   
He nodded his head," Sure, what do you want to watch?"   
Getting up I saw some movies, The Advegers, ohhh Jennifer's Body, that movies good.   
"Hey baby, can we watch Jennifer's Body, please?"   
He laughed, "Sure, babe whatever you want! Hey Danny you want to join us!"   
I heard the distance shout," Sure!"  
Chuckling I put it in and snuggle up to Ben.   
When Danny finally got in there he sat on the other side of me," Yes, finally we can see this movie!"   
I looked at the guys shocked," You have seen this yet!?! Wow, I love this movie! Megan Fox is like the best person to play that role ever!"   
They laugh, and Ben pulled me closer and kissed my fore head," I love you baby!"   
Smiling, I kissed his nose," I love you too!"   
Danny slouched and sighed, so I hugged him, and said," I love you too Danny!"  
Chuckling he said," Love you three!"   
Haha this is just a room full of love! I hugged Ben and put my head on his shoulder, then the movie began.  
After the movie the guys were like yelling," Why is it over, again, again!"   
I laughed and walked to the little fridge and got the Midnight Moon out.   
"Hey that's mine", James whined.   
"But i want it, plus there are like six others in there", I whined back, taking a big sip.   
"But your not even 20 or wait 21!" he complained. I stuck out my tongue and kept walking.  
"Have you seen my phone?" Cam asked.   
I laughed, took it out of my pocket, and gave it to him. "Thanks", he said trying to unlock it.   
I walked away quickly, but not quick enough to not here," SOPHIA WHAT'S MY DAMN PASSWORD!"   
I laughed, and said" Sophia was here!" and ran to Ben!   
"What was that about, babe?," He asked," and James let you have one of those?!?!"   
I giggled innocently and said," Well, Bennie-boo, I took Cam's phone, and I might have changed his password, and actually I took the drink."   
Then I took another long gulp of the drink.   
Ben chuckled," Go fix Cam's phone, and at least thank James for not taking the drink back."  
I nod my head and say," Thanks James!"   
"Your welcome!" he sighed.   
Then walking to Cam I snatch the phone, and change the password back to 1306. Then slowly walk back to the bathroom and open the door. I let out a loud shreik and slam it shut.   
"AHHHHHHH!!!! MY EYES, THEY BURN!!!" I say, while dramatically sliding down the wall.   
Well I found Sam...and he was...peeing.   
The guys ran towards me, and I shriek," I found Sam...and his penis..."   
Just then everyone died as he walked out," I'm sorry but you should've knocked..."  
While the rest of the guys laughed, I deciced that 9:30pm was late enough, and I went to bed. I kissed on the cheek Ben on the way. Slowly I crawled in bed, and with in like two minutes, I was asleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- City of Sin

I woke up in my bunk and got up to see everyone was awake. Now that's a first! I walked quietly and headed for the bathroom, making sure to knock this time. When I didn't heard anything I walked in, an changed into... and then brushed my teeth and my hair. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, it hit me like a ton of bricks. It's my 18th birthday, yeah I'm now legally an adult!   
"I'm a big kid now!" I yelled.   
The guys laughed, well everyone but Danny, but he is extremely hung over so its doesn't count.   
"What was that about, baby?" Ben came over and kissed me.   
I giggled cause his lip ring was cold and it tickled.   
"I'm officially 18 years old!"   
He looked at me weird, but I blew him off. I saw Danny wink at Ben, and he shook his head, and mouthed something but it was to fast for me to understand it. Danny frowned but nodded his head.   
"WHAT THE HELL GUYS, I don't like secrets..."   
Ben shook his head again and said," I'll see you at seven, wear something sexy!" He winked and kissed me again, before walking out.   
I texted him:  
Me: What's going on?  
*Ben's POV*  
My phone buzzed, but I ignored it and kept walking. I knew this day was going to come, and I sure as hell wasn't ready for it to here so fucking soon. My phone buzzed again, this time I looked at it.  
Sophia: What's going on?  
Sophia: Seriously baby, answer me?!?  
I sighed, and replied...  
Me: Nothing baby girl, don't worry about it, okay?  
Sophia: Okay, I love you and you know you can be honest with me, right?  
Me: I love you too, and I know.  
I slipped my phone back in my pocket and pulled out a cig. I lit it up, and took a long deserved drag. What am I going to do? I kept walking and smoking, before I could get a clue of what was going on i was in the city.   
'Shit!' I thought,'at least I can get her a present.."   
I walked into this weird store and looked around a bit before a girl about 6 or 7 walked up to me and pulled on the sleeve of my shirt.  
"Excuse me sir, are you Ben Bruce?" she mumbled shyly.   
I smiled, I love kids," Yes, yes I am, and who are you cutie pie?"   
She giggled," My name is Alexandria, I wanted to know if...if i could get your autograph, because you are like..my hero."   
I smiled," Well Alexandria, that means a lot."   
I grabbed her paper and pen, and sighed my name.   
Then I handed it back to her," Thank you!"   
I smiled," No problem, love."   
Then she walked away, what a cute kid. I looked around the shop finally finding a cute necklace with two birds holding a banner that said," I love you!" I smiled as I walked to the register, and sat it up on the counter. You know I think I want to get "lost" more often.   
The little old lady behind the counter, smiled," Is this for anyone special?"   
I nodded my head," Yeah, it's my girl friend's birthday today, and I wanted to get her something."   
She looked up to me," Well I hope she loves it, that'll be $6.99."   
Taking out my wallet I hand her a ten.  
"Keep the change!" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out.   
"Thank you!" She yelled to me as I walked away.  
Sophia's POV  
"Baby love, it's time to wake up!" Ben coed.   
I slowly opened my eyes and smiled," Where have you been babe?"   
He put his finger over my lips," It's a secret! Now come on put on something nice, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight!"   
I nodded my head and got up. Then I realized I didn't have anything nice, so I called Jessi and merged that call with a call to Juliet.   
"Hey guys, Ben is taking me out to dinner for my birthday tonight, and he said wear something nice. I'm not sure if i have anything to wear!" I said.   
"Don't worry about it," Jessi said," Come over and you can pick whatever you want."   
I gasped a sigh of relief," Thank you so much, can you come over to help to Juliet?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'm on my way to the BMTH bus," she said," see you in a few!"   
Before anyone could say bye, we hung up. I slowly snuck out to Jessi's where they layed on the bunk waiting on me.   
"Thank you so much!! You are a life saver!!" I hollered.   
They laughed, and started handing me dresses and accessories. When we got done we came up with a light blue thigh high dress and silver heals. I stepped back and smiled at my reflection.   
"Thank you so much!!" I hugged them both.   
"No problem!" they said. I walked back to AA's bus seeing Ben standing there talking to Andy...I think I heard Sophia...  
"...and just because she is turning eighteen doesn't mean anything is different", Andy said. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME THIS TIME!?!" Andy snapped.   
Ben nodded his head looking at the floor, but before they could say anymore I walked over and grabbed Ben's arm.   
"Hey sweetie...Andy!" I smiled, pretending i didn't hear their convo earlier.   
"Hey sis, you look great! Happy Birthday!" Andy said hugging me.   
I looked at Ben as he watched the ground intently..what is wrong..   
"Welp, I got to go, nice seeing you guys!"  
We mumbled our 'byes' and our 'love yous' as he walked away.   
I looked over at Ben, who was wearing a button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. Letting go of his arm, I walked in front of him, lifted his face in my hands, and whispered" Baby, what's wrong?"   
He sighed," Your brother is being...well your brother, and he warned me that if I tried anything with you tonight that he'd probably kill me.."  
I sighed and kissed him," That's not his decision, and trust me Andy won't kill you. He's just mad..."   
He looked at me," I love you, and I'm tired of people accusing me of using you for one thing.."   
I blushed and he grabbed my hand as a small smile spread across his face.   
"C'mon, let's go to dinner!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen- Dinner Date

We got out of the taxi Ben had called for us, I had spent the entire car ride either asking him about our secret destination or sitting in his lap playing with his hair. As soon as we pulled up, I knew where we were when I got out, I could smell it.  
He took me to Olive Garden," How did you know Italian was my favorite?"  
He smiled," A lucky guess, I guess! Oh birthday girl, remember, it's your special day. Get whatever you want to eat and drink, okay?"  
I nodded my head and grabbed his hand as he lead me through the door.  
"Table for two Bruce."  
"Okay follow me," the lady said grabbing the menus, she sits us down in an empty room," Okay, your waiter is Daniel, and he should be here to get your drinks in a second."  
I smiled at Ben, and he smiled back," You are the best boyfriend ever!"  
That caused him to grin bigger," I love you!"  
"I love you too!"  
Then he leaned over the table, and kissed me soft.  
Then whispered," I love you more!"  
I smiled, but then sighed when out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure approaching.  
We both leaned back as our waiter, Daniel, came up and said," Welcome to the Olive Garden, Can I get your drink orders?"  
Ben made an "mmmhm" like noise, and starting looking for something in his wallet and said," I'll take a Michelob Ultra, here's my I.D."  
He checked it, and nodded his head for me to order and I said," I'll take a Italian Cherry Soda, please."  
He nodded his head, and mumbled something as he walked away.  
I wonder what he said, but before I could ask Ben he smiled and said," I'm so glad I met you, I have never felt this way about anyone before, and you know I'd never hurt you. I would never do something to you that you didn't want me to do, right?"  
I smiled back and sighed," Ben I am blessed to have you in my life, and I know that don't worry."  
He nodded his head," I just don't want to piss Andy off anymore than he already is, especially if he gets angry with you."  
" As I said before, don't worry about it, I'm technically an adult. Besides," I said feeling a blush creep on to my cheeks," I had planned a little surprise for you..."  
All of a sudden he got real serious," No, are you insane! Your brother will kill me."  
I sighed," Its my body, if I want to have sex with you it's not up to Andy."  
His expression remained serious, but his eyes danced with excitement," Well someone is being a little rebel."  
I giggled," Do you think I'd still be able to see you if I wasn't a little bit of a rebel dear?"  
He smiled, and said," Well if you insist, then...maybe."  
I jokingly gasped," Maybe Mr. Bruce, what do you mean by that?"  
He winked," You know exactly what I mean Ms. Biersack."  
I giggled knowing he was right, I had indeed understood exactly what he had meant.  
But then another voice spoke, Daniel," Alright here's the drinks, are you two ready to order?"  
My cheeks flush realizing that I had spent to much time talking to Ben to look at the menu.  
Then to my amazement Ben said," Actually, yes we are. She'll have the Chicken Alfredo, and I'll have Lasagna Primavera with Grilled Chicken." Nodding Daniel walked away, this time he mumbled a little too loud," Damn, whore gonna rob him blind and leave him, bitch..."  
I gasped, and Ben heard him to, cause he said," Excuse me asshole, if you are going to talk shit about my girlfriend then at least have the decency of doing it quietly, you twat!"  
The guy laughed and walked off, he is right Ben shouldn't have to pay for me I mean I should help out with the tip or something. I can't just be a burden on him, I felt my eyes began to blur.  
He must have noticed," Come here," and when I shook my head he said," Come here now please?"  
I still sat there starting at the table, tears threatening to spill over. All of a sudden a hand grabbed my shoulder, and the dam bursts. I curled into his shirt, sobbing silently as he stroked my hair. I sobbed until my throat hurt. Ben looked down at me smiling, but his eyes were screaming sorry. "Here do you want to switch waiters, I'll be right back."  
He kissed my forehead and walked off to the front desk. I smiled at least Ben will fix it, I sighed as I spun back a took a drink.  
" Hey", a formulary voice said behind me, I spun around, and it was Daniel," faggot going to tell the boss on me is He, or did he finally get smart enough to leave your gold digger ass?"  
Before I could say anything he lifted his hand and smacked me.  
I screamed," BEN!"  
Quickly he ran back towards us, with the manger by his side.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded my head as I saw Daniel being dragged away by his ear.  
I sighed, the rest of the night was better however, we ate, I got cake shoved on my face. It was enjoyable, I helped Ben out tho the cab and sat in his lap.  
When we got on the bus I smirked," Make love to me Ben, I need you!"  
He stopped walking and turned around, lust dancing in his eyes and a devilish smirk playing on his lips.  
"Alright love, come here."  
He took my hand and lead me to the living room like thing. He shut the door, and before I could say anything he had my back against it.  
"Trust me, okay babe," he winked.  
Then leaning in we kissed, at first soft and innocent, like our first kiss, then it got hungrier. I nibbled at the cold metal ring causing him to moan loudly, then he moved for my mouth to my neck and found my sweet spot instantly. He bit and lick to skin as I started going numb. I moaned loudly and start pulling his hair as he grinds into my hips with his. I could feel him get harder by the second. Finally I gave in and lifted his top off, as he slowly began unzipping the back of my dress.  
He stops and steps back amazed, before he said," Blue...sexy.."  
He tugged down his pants, now we're standing in just our undies and me in my bra. Then he grabbed my hand and put me on the couch, then he pulled a condom out of the drawer beside the couch, and put it on.  
With one swift movement he was back on top of me," Are you ready?"  
I nodded my head as he lowers himself inside me, and one quick thurst. I moan louder scratching his back and pulling his hair as he starts repeating that action, over, and over again. Each time he did he went faster and faster, until I thought he was going to fall of. His right hand found my bra clasp and with quick tug it was off. He started sucking on my nipple as I let out a screamish moan, I felt him smirk as he lifts his head and kisses my cheek. Then Ben let out a low grumble like moan, and then he pulled out and collapsed beside me. He draped his arm around my waist pulling me close, and he kissed my neck. We cuddled for a little bit before we fell asleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen- Nobody's Hero

I woke up with Ben's arm wrapped around my waist, and smiled up at him kissing his forehead . I tried carefully wiggling out of his grip, but I failed and fell flat on my face.

"Ahh, the floors freezing!"  
Then it hit me l was still in my panties and bra, and then the memory of last night. I blushed, and got back up to my feet. Sometimes my nickname should be Grace because how graceful I am. Ouch! Was it supposed to hurt to move? I grabbed my dress of the floor and put it back on. Then I walked to my suit case and grabbed some clothes before limping to the bathroom. I yawn and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My sex hair was terrible and tangled looking. I sighed and put on a cut off blue belly tee shirt and my denim shorts. Then I slid on a random pair of socks and my black tennis shoes.  
I turned on the water and wet my hair a little bit, reaching around the toothbrush holder I grabbed my hair brush and began attempting to brush all of the knots out of my hair(with hurt like a bitch if you were wondering). After about thirty minutes of brushing and rewetting my hair I finally had all of the knots out, and started brushing my teeth. When I was done I walked out and ran into Cameron.  
"So did you two have 'fun' last night?" he said smirking.  
"Wha...?" then I realized what he meant and blushed,"Oh, you guys heard that..."  
He laughed and nodded his head,"Yeah, I'm surprised your brother didn't!"  
"Were we that loud!?" I blushed backing up into Danny.  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep because of you two!" he said moving me so he could get to the bathroom.  
"Why couldn't you sleep Daniel?" someone called from the front of the tour bus.  
We all three stayed quiet as a pissed off Andy walked back to us.  
"I had too much to drink last night." he said calmly.  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Sophia?" he said glaring from me to him.  
His face blank, so I spoke up, "I kept waking up, to make sure he was breathing, every hour."  
He nodded his head, but I could tell he still wasn't buying it,"Well come on, remember this week and next week you stay on the BVB bus?"  
Oh shit, I thought, what if Ben thinks I left because of last night?  
I guess I looked worried, because Danny put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.  
"Don't worry, I'll tell him what's going on," he whispered quietly.  
I nod my head, mumbling a small,"Thanks."  
I went back to my bunk and packed some clothes into the bag Oli gave me when I first moved in with Andy. I still haven't made a video yet...maybe I could ask Ash to be in the video with me. After I finished packing up I walked back out to Andy and the guys.   
"Well I guess I'll see you guys later!" I said hoping I could at least see Ben before I left, but he sleeps in till about 12 and it's only 11:20. So I probably won't, I sighed and gave Danny and Cameron a hug before I walked out. This is going to be a long week.   
Ben's POV  
I woke up on the couch cold, like someone dumped a cold bucket of ice water on me. I felt around for my baby, but she wasn't there. Well maybe she's out with the guys in the front. I hope it wasn't because of me...or last night. I got up and put my pants back on, hoping no one was kept up from last night. I walked out to get grabbed by Danny, but before I could say anything he pulled me into a hug.   
"This is for just in case Andy kills you bro..." he laughed.   
Oh shit...this is Andy's week and if she is sore...he'll know something is up. Or more like someone went down, haha. Really, is now the time to joke around self!? Sorry...wait I'm i really arguing with myself...way to go Ben!  
"Oh damn...was she by any chance walking okay?"   
He rolled his eyes," Your one inch blue dick couldn't have caused that."  
I glare at him, and then laughed," I'm being serious, Danny."  
He laughed for a second, and became serious," It looked like she was hiding a limp."   
My eyes grew wide," Well fuck me..."  
"She already did."  
Sophia's POV   
I followed Andy on to the bus and back to the extra room in the back, trying my best to walk normal. I put my stuff down and sat on the bed.  
"So tell me the truth," Andy said sitting down next to me," did you and Ben do anything?"  
I nodded my head," Yeah he took me to Olive Garden for dinner, why?"  
He chuckled,"That's not what I meant and you know it. Did you and Ben have...sex?"  
I blushed,"Why...why do you think we did that?"  
He gave me a seriously-I-wasn't-born-yesterday look and shook his head," Well, you are a bad liar, and you are kind of walking with a limp..."  
He stared at me waiting for my response, finally I sucked in a deep breath and said," Yesterday after our date I was walking in to check on Danny for like the third time and I tripped in the heels I was wearing and twisted my ankle."  
"So Ben didn't try to use you?"  
"No he didn't, I promise."  
"Okay," he said holding his hands up in a you win gesture," maybe I was wrong about him."  
Then without another word he spun on his heel and left. Yeah, there is also a lot you got wrong about me...


End file.
